Pluie
by namayu
Summary: La pluie ramène trop de souvenirs avec elle. Et quand Gojyo tente d'aider Sanzo, il s'y prend sans doute de manière bien maladroite.Shounenai
1. Chapter 1

J'entends la pluie crépiter sur le toit et cogner avec force ses gouttes contre la vitre. Le ciel est sombre, ce soir. Une dernière clope et je vais me coucher... Je suis fatigué, mais j'attendrais cette nuit encore. Je sais qu'il viendra. Je le sais. C'est toujours le cas, lorsque nous parvenons à atteindre une auberge et à avoir chacun une chambre. Et qu'il pleut... Mais j'aime cela. Oui, ce soir encore, je l'attendrais, comme le je fais tous les soirs de pluie, depuis que...

Il pleuvait à verse, ce jour-là... Je m'en souviens. Il s'était réfugié dans sa chambre et restait enfermé depuis plusieurs jours dans un mutisme profond dont nous ne parvenions pas à le sortir. Tout ce que nous réussissions à obtenir de lui était, parfois, un regard furieux de bête traquée et prête à se défendre. Ou un mot cinglant comme un coup de fouet. Ce soir-là, Sanzo-sama ruminait sa haine et ne laissait personne s'approcher.

Goku boudait dans un coin, vexé du mépris évident de Sanzo. Hakkai continuait à porter au bonze ses repas, qu'il rapportait quelques heures plus tard. Intacts. Il souriait toujours, mais plus que jamais, son sourire avait l'air d'un masque figé. Et dans ses yeux verts se tapissait l'inquiétude...

Ce soir-là, quand j'étais rentré de l'auberge, après avoir trop bu, pour tromper mon ennui, Hakkai m'avait chargé de porter son plateau à Sanzo.

En pénétrant dans la pièce, j'avais été frappé de la tension qui se dégageait du moine. Une tension forte, perceptible, presque palpable. Nervosité, rancune... Et douleur. Il ne m'accorda pas même un regard, le front collé contre la vitre glacée. Les ombres dansaient sur son visage fermé. Je suis resté là un instant à l'observer, me demandant si le bonze avait seulement remarqué ma présence.

― Qu'est-ce que tu attends, kappa de merde ?

Ah, si : manifestement, le bonze a noté ma présence...!

Charmante humeur, ce soir encore...

Sans plus faire attention à moi, il glissa une cigarette entre ses lèvres, avant de saisir son briquet. Clic.. Clic... Clic... Furieux, il jette avec rage son briquet récalcitrant à travers la pièce et celui-ci me rate de peu... Un acte manqué, me suis-je demandé l'espace d'un instant, en l'observant écraser d'une main rageuse sa clope enter ses doigts.

Je déposai le plateau sur une table, abandonnée dans un coin de la pièce plongée dans le noir et m'avançai prudemment en lui tendant mon briquet, armé d'un sourire goguenard.

—Eh bien, petit moine, j'ai toujours dit que tu n'étais pas patient!

Il me jeta un regard noir. Si un coup d'oeil peut tuer, nul doute que je serais mort fusillé par le peloton d'exécution de ces deux yeux violets haineux qui me dévisagèrent pendant une seconde avant de se reporter sur la vitre.

—De rien, petit moine, murmurai-je en rangeant mon briquet.

Second regard furibond. Décidément, je ferais bien de ne pas rester trop longtemps dans les parages... La probabilité de me voir la cible d'un certain Smith et Wesson de ma connaissance semble augmenter de façon exponentielle à chaque seconde. Et, curieusement, je crains fort que des facteurs tels que la pluie et l'humeur (une de fois de plus désastreuse) du _namagusa bonzu_ ne soient pas vraiment en ma faveur. Qui sait si les idées noires ne rendent pas le coup d'oeil plus sûr et la main plus précise...

J'esquisse une grimace à cette pensée... Oh, mauvaise idée : la fureur de notre beau dépressif semble monter encore d'un cran...

—Dégage, kappa, articule-t-il nettement dune voix dangereusement basse.

Je tourne alors les talons sans me le faire répéter une seconde fois. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de quitter la pièce en m'inclinant profondément devant Sanzo-Sama. Forcément. C'est tout moi, ça. Est-ce par masochisme ? Avais-je vraiment envie de me faire trouer la cervelle, par une sorte d'instinct suicidaire ? Je ne vois aucune autre explication pour justifier cette révérence moqueuse. Et encore moins pour excuser les mots qui s'échappèrent de ma bouche à cet instant. Mais il est trop tard. Je n'ai pu les retenir. Ils ont franchi la barrière de mes lèvres, presque sans que je m'en aperçoive. En un sens, j'imagine que j'avais mérité ce qui se passa ensuite...

—Que Votre-Grâce-Sa-Sainteté-le-Hage-Bonzu excuse l'humble cafard qui à l'honneur d'être son serviteur, mais si c'est pour poursuivre ton éternel laïus sur le « je vis tout seul, je n'ai besoin de personne et je n'ai pas de faiblesses », rappelle-toi juste que je t'ai déjà vu pleurer...

Que m'avait-il pris? Maintenant encore, je regrette ses paroles. Elles étaient blessantes et humiliantes. Surtout pour quelqu'un aussi fier que l'est Sanzo. Une fierté qui seule le fait tenir debout. En prononçant ses mots, c'était comme si je lui ôtais tout moyen de continuer sa route. Il avait le droit de m'en vouloir... D'ailleurs...

Il eut un ricanement méprisant.

― Tiens donc! Le kappa joue les psy, à présent? Tu ne crois pas que tu as suffisamment à faire à t'occuper de ton cas et de ton Œdipe mal réglé?

Bang. L'espace d'un instant, j'ai cru que cette fois, il m'avait vraiment troué la peau. C'était un coup bas. Bien plus cruel que celui que je venais de lui porter. Sa remarque me fit mal. Très mal. Je n'ai pu trouver la force que pour grimacer un sourire. Entre les rires et les larmes.

―Bien, je ne te demanderai plus rien, Ta Sainteté, répliquai-je sur le ton le plus neutre possible, afin de ne pas laisser éclater ma colère. Mais était-ce vraiment de la colère?

—Je ne te demanderai plus rien, désormais, sale bonze. Mais j'aimerais toutefois que tu répondes à une dernière question.

Il haussa les épaules en signe d'abandon résigné.

—Si ça peut te faire plaisir... et si surtout tu pouvais me foutre la paix après ça et me laisser seul, soupira-t-il, exaspéré.

Je décidai de ne pas relever.

—Pourquoi te protèges-tu autant, Sanzo?

Il ricana. D'un rire qui vibrait douloureusement, comme un cri d'appel dans les ténèbres.

—Je me protège, moi ? Et de quoi, selon toi?

—De tout.. De tous... De toi.

Il me dévisagea un instant en silence, avant de détourner son regard.

—Tch, me répondirent les ténèbres.

Ses yeux étaient ouverts, les pupilles horriblement dilatées. Il y avait quelque chose de terrifiant dans ce regard fixe qui ne semblait rien voir. Comme un somnambule qui rêverait à voix haute, paupière ouverte, sans pourtant rejoindre vraiment le monde des vivants.

—T'occupe...!

—Pourquoi, insistai-je ?

Il se retourna vers la fenêtre. Manifestement, pour lui, la discussion était close.

—Va te faire foutre. T'es pas un prêtre, et je suis pas au confessionnal. Retourne plutôt pleurnicher dans les jupons de ta mère.

Cette fois, ce fut trop. Plus que je ne pouvais le supporter.

—Va te faire foutre, pauvre crétin de moine. De toutes façons, tu n'es même pas foutu de voir quand les autres ont besoin de toi. Tu es trop empêtré dans ton égoïsme forcené pour voir que les autres ont besoin d'aide. D'ailleurs, tu es incapable de veiller sur les autres. T'es qu'une pourriture, pauvre crétin! Reste donc misérable et seul, puisque tu ne mérites pas mieux.

Bon, O.K., je l'avoue. J'y avais été un peu fort. Trop sans doute...

—Je ne...murmura-t-il d'un ton hésitant, après un silence qui me sembla durer une éternité. Puis il s'arrêta et baissa la tête pour masquer son visage du voile d'or de ses cheveux... Pour se protéger de nouveau. De mes regards cette fois.

Il se leva brusquement sans un mot et se dirigea à pas vifs vers la porte de la salle de bain.

―Sanzo... appelai-je d'un ton suppliant que je ne me connaissais pas.

―La ferme, le kappa! Me lança-t-il d'une voix rauque, sans se retourner. La ferme!

Il tourna la poignet et claqua la porte derrière lui. Je me levai en titubant ―je ne pensais pas avoir tant bu― pour venir taper faiblement du poing contre le panneau de bois.

―Sanzo... Sanzo...

Sans conviction. Le connaissant, je savais qu'il n'ouvrirait pas. C'était peine perdue. Peut-être était-ce juste pour soulager ma conscience...

Le crépitement furieux de la douche répondit à mon appel. Vaincu, je me laissai glisser sans force contre la porte et j'ai enfouis mon visage entre mes genoux. Découragé. Épuisé. Je crois même que je me suis endormi.

L'eau crépita longuement. Au début, je crus que j'avais perdu la notion du temps, ce qui expliquait pourquoi ce clapotement de l'eau me semblait durer depuis des heures. Puis je réalisai que le temps s'était enfui : la nuit était devenue plus profonde et les bruits de l'hôtel s'étaient tus progressivement, sans que j'en prenne vraiment conscience. À présent, seul le crépitement de l'eau sur le carrelage résonnait dans le silence de la nuit. Cela faisait près de deux heures que j'étais assis contre le bois dur de cette porte fermée, à attendre qu'un _bonzu_ désespéré et trop fier daigne baisser sa garde.

Je me tournai lamentablement à genoux vers la porte, les poings contre le panneau de bois.

― Sanzo...?

Il n'y eut pas de réponse. Juste le clapotis sans fin de la douche.

Pris d'un vague sentiment de doute, je tambourinai contre la porte.

―Sanzo.. réponds-moi ! Tout va bien ? Réponds.

Toujours rien. Rien d'autre que le son clair des gouttes qui s'écrasaient éternellement en martelant mon esprit inquiet.

C'est alors que la vague de panique m'assaillit. Et si... si... Mon esprit terrifié se refusait à formuler clairement l'idée, mais au fond de moi, je savais... Après tout, que peut faire un homme dépressif, seul, dans une salle de bain ? Sans réfléchir, j'enfonçais la porte à grands coups d'épaule. Le bois gémit avant de rompre et je pénétrai brusquement dans la pièce d'eau, submergé par la peur de voir le corps de Sanzo baignant dans son sang qui se diluerait en volutes évanescentes dans l'eau. Ou noyé.

Je n'étais pas préparé au spectacle que je vis alors.


	2. Chapter 2

Je restait un moment figé devant le tableau qui s'offrit à moi. Seul bruissait sans fin le martellement sourd et régulier de l'eau ―ou bien étaient-ce les propres battements de mon coeur?―

La baignoire était remplie. Pourtant, l'eau ruisselait toujours du pommeau de douche, menaçant de faire déborder la baignoire. Et il était là.

Comme des algues, les cheveux trempés coulaient le long de son visage et cachaient les yeux autrefois violets du moine. Mais je devinais malgré tout le regard éteint.

Je crois que j'ai saisi Sanzo par les épaules en le secouant de toutes mes forces. Peut-être même ai-je hurlé son nom. Je ne me rappelle plus bien. Tout ce dont je me souviens, c'est de sa tête ballottant mollement... Et de la fureur qui m'avait assailli devant cette coquille vide qui n'avait plus rien à voir avec le Sanzo que je connaissais.

Il était assis, là, misérable. Au fond de la baignoire. Son corps crispé était parfois secoué de tremblements, mais il ne bougeait pas. Il laissait l'eau brûlante ruisseler sur sa peau glacée, inconscient de tout ce qui l'entourait. Une coquille vide. Oui, vraiment, je crois que c'est ce qui le décrirait le mieux. Il n'était plus rien... juste une coquille vide.

―Sanzo, mais putain, tu vas réagir oui?!

En fait non, il ne réagit pas. Il n'eut pas un geste lorsque je le tirai comme je le pus hors de la baignoire. Il se laissa faire. Alors que ses vêtements gonflés par le poids de l'eau rendait son corps trop maigre beaucoup trop lourd pour moi. Il _me_ laissa faire. C'est à peine s'il consentit à se tenir debout lorsque je m'emparais d'une serviette et que je le frictionnais brutalement pour le sécher et réchauffer son corps de glace.

Foutu _bonzu_.

Je n'eus aucun ménagement dans mes gestes : j'étais bien trop furieux pour cela. Et ce corps sans vie qui se tenait devant moi me rendait plus furieux encore. J'aurais tant aimé, à cet instant, entendre ces jurons de charretier que lui seul savait débiter. Ou recevoir son harissen en plein visage... Ou lui envoyer mon poings entre les côtes. Tout. Tout sauf cette carcasse vide qui se laissait balotter. Sauf ce corps éteint qui avait décidé d'abandonner la lutte.

Malgré tout, ma fureur retomba brusquement lorsque je cessais de le frictionner. Il se tint là, nu devant moi, à la limite de la conscience, vêtu seulement de cicatrices que je n'avais jamais pris le temps de voir. Pourtant, son corps en était couvert. Comme recousu de toute part. Certaines, récentes, me renvoyaient à nos dernières batailles. Mais d'autres, plus anciennes, parcheminaient sa peau blême. Bien plus vieilles. Des cicatrices qui avaient grandi avec lui, semblait-il.

Sanzo n'était plus ce moine arrogant, fier, querelleur et colérique. Ce n'était plus qu'un enfant abandonné, un peu trop fragile, dans un corps d'adulte trop grand pour lui. A ce moment, je crois que quelque chose en moi s'est brisé. Du soulagement, je pense. De la pitié. Presque de la tendresse pour cette fragilité qu'il cachait toujours farouchement. Oui, je crois que c'est ce que j'éprouvais à cet instant, quand mon coeur s'est déchiré dans ma poitrine.

Il se mit à frissonner lorsque mes doigts commencèrent à suivre les étranges arabesques que dessinaient les cicatrices sur son corps. Si cela avait été le vrai Sanzo, devant moi, c'est certain que cette fois, ma cervelle de cafard aurait définitivement été aérée. Mais le corps trop mince qui se tenait là n'était plus que l'ombre de Sanzo: trop faible pour pouvoir répliquer, il semblait concentrer le peu de conscience qui lui restait pour ne pas s'effondrer à terre. Bientôt, ces maigres ressources ne suffirent plus, il chancela légèrement, avant de glisser sans force à terre, à genoux.

Je l'enveloppai comme je pus dans une serviette sèche en passant un bras autour de ses épaules tremblantes.

― Bon sang, Sanzo, ça fait combien de jours que tu n'as pas mangé?! Murmurai-je.

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris alors, quand je me suis agenouillé à mon tour pour le prendre dans mes bras, comme on apaise un enfant malheureux. Que voulez-vous, j'ai toujours été faible avec les gamins

―Pourquoi ne nous aides-tu pas à comprendre ?

Il leva sur moi un regard vitreux, mort, au moment où il répondit d'une voix éteinte.

―Comprendre quoi ? Que je suis faible ? Que je n'arrive pas à protéger les autres ? Et que, de toutes façons, je n'ai personne à protéger, parce que je suis trop égoïste pour ... pour...

Sa voix se brisa au fond de sa gorge et ne ressemblait plus qu'à un souffle rauque.

Le geste que j'eus ensuite, le singe l'aurait sans doute attribué à mes gènes de _ero kappa_. Il m'aurait traité de pervers. Aurait affirmé que je ne savais réfléchir qu'avec ma ceinture. Peut-être qu'il a raison. Mais devant ce corps si mince, si pâle, frissonnant, je n'ai pas eu d'autre idée. D'ailleurs, je n'ai même pas vraiment réfléchi. Je crois qu'au fond, tout ce que je voulais, c'était retrouver le Sanzo que je connaissais. Celui qui hurle et me frappe. Celui qui cache ses sentiments pour continuer à mettre un pied devant l'autre. Alors...

― Je vais te donner quelque chose à protéger, avais-je répondu avant que ma main ne fraye un chemin dans ses cheveux humides pour attirer ses lèvres sur les miennes.


	3. Chapter 3

La suite ne fut qu'une lamentable erreur. C 'est ce que j'ai compris tout de suite en me réveillant au matin, allongé sur le carrelage froid de la salle de bain, avec ma gueule de bois et son corps nu, blotti, prostré contre moi.

Une lamentable erreur de prétendre lui donner à protéger quelque chose qui n'existait pas. Une lamentable erreur de vouloir donner quelque chose que je ne connaissais pas. Mais il était trop tard. Impossible désormais de revenir en arrière.

Sanzo était étendu, là, entre mes bras, inconscient plutôt qu'endormi. J'imagine que le manque de nourriture avait eu raison de ses dernières forces après cette nuit. Mais lâchement, égoïstement, je n'avais pas la force de veiller sur lui. C'est misérable, je le sais bien. Mais je ne pouvais pas lui faire face. Faire face à la promesse que je lui avais faite cette nuit, avant de sceller ce serment du sceau de nos deux corps unis. Car je savais que je ne pourrais pas la tenir, cette foutue promesse. J'ai jamais su aimer. Alors, je suis parti. Comme un menteur. Comme un voleur. Emportant avec moi des paroles que je n'aurais jamais dû proférer. Et des souvenirs au goût amer.

* * *

La pluie ne cessa pas durant les trois jours qui suivirent. Mais peu m'importait. J'avais lâchement abandonné le groupe. De toute façon, ils étaient sans doute partis. Et j'étais resté derrière. Comme d'habitude. Ca ne servait plus à rien d'y penser. C'est du moins ce que j'essayais de faire. J'ai bu plus que de coutume alors. Pour ne plus entendre le bruit de la pluie. Et faire taire mes souvenirs. Trois jours durant lesquels je ne quittai pas cette table bancale, dans cette auberge minable, devant ma bouteille à moitié vide. Et quand venait le soir, je traînais ma carcasse dans les rues qui se diluaient de gris sous l'averse, pour aller m'effondrer comme une loque dans un coin obscur. Et tenter encore d'oublier ma lâcheté.

Tellement lamentable... Je ne devrais pas boire autant.

Cette nuit-là, en sortant de cette auberge miteuse, il a été la première chose que j'ai vu.

Il était là, dans la rue, sous la pluie diluvienne.

Ses yeux ne disaient rien. Ni colère. Ni détresse.

Ni joie.

―Les antennes sur ta tête sont-elles uniquement destinées à orner le sommet de ton crâne ? Elles sont mêmes pas utiles à te montrer le chemin de notre auberge, crétin de _kappa_? T'es même pas capable de revenir sur tes pas ? À moins que ce soit simplement que tu t'es barré comme le lâche que tu es...

Sa voix était froide. Elle avait le ton tranchant du Sanzo que je connaissais. Lapidaire. Et douloureux comme un coup de feu. D'un côté, ça aurait dû me soulager, j'imagine. Mais sous l'averse de son mépris, j'ai serré les poings. Avant de détourner le regard, incapable d'affronter ses deux améthystes implacables.

J'aurais voulu répliquer. Le prendre par le col. Le faire taire. Faire taire ce ton cynique et froid.

―Tu es un misérable lâche, le _kappa_.

Je me suis mordu les lèvres et j'ai détourné la tête.

― Tu.. Tu as raison, balbutiai-je lamentablement.

―Maintenant, tu vas traîner ta carcasse inutile jusqu'à l'hôtel, pauvre idiot.

_Il t'aime, tu crois?  
Non gamin, non, il ne m'aime pas._

Il y eut un silence entre nous, coupé par le clapotis des gouttes qui s'écrasaient sur les pavés.

―Je... je ne veux pas.

_Et toi, tu l'aimes ?  
Je... Je ne sais pas, gamin..._

Ma voix était pitoyable. A l'image de ce que j'étais. Un lâche pitoyable. Qui n'avait qu'un seul courage : celui de poursuivre sa fuite. Mais Sanzo refusait de me laisser même cette dernière preuve de courage.

― _Teme_, grinça-t-il entre ses dents, tu vas rentrer immédiatement.

C'est vrai que la pluie n'a jamais arrangé l'humeur désastreuse du _bonzu_.

Pourtant, cette fois, son insistance réveilla ma rage.

― Et pourquoi je rentrerai, hein? A quoi ça sert, de toute façon? T'es qu'un pauvre égoïste Sanzo, tu veux m'obliger à te donner quelque chose que je ne peux pas te donner ! J'ai fait une connerie, j'ai dit quelque chose que je n'aurais pas dû dire. Mais j'ai fait une erreur. Tu peux pas me forcer à revenir en arrière ! Mais t'es trop égoïste pour comprendre que je peux pas te donner ça, pas vrai?!

_Il t'aime, tu crois?  
J'en doute, gamin. Et je veux pas savoir. J'ai pas envie de le savoir.  
Et toi, tu l'aimes ?_

Les deux pupilles violettes flamboyèrent de haine. Et son ton glacial et tranchant claqua dans les froides ténèbres.

_Tu l'aimes ?_

―Je t'ai jamais rien demandé. C'est toi qui a choisi de me donner ça. Je ne t'y ai pas forcé. Alors, maintenant, j'en ai rien à foutre de ton avis. Et je le protégerai malgré tout. Malgré toi. D'ailleurs, de nous deux, le sale égoïste, c'est toi. T'es même pas foutu de voir autre chose que toi-même.

Il s'arrêta tandis que la pluie crépitait sur les toits.

_Oui, je l'aime, gamin. Mais c'est très dur. C'est dur de sentir sa haine..._

J'ai levé des mains tremblantes, pour agripper ses épaules osseuses. Tandis que peu à peu, le sens de ses mots s'éclairait dans mon esprit embrumé par les vapeurs de l'alcool.

_Il t'aime ?_

Ses cheveux trempés dégoulinaient le long de son visage fermé. L'eau glissait sur sa peau blanche, suivant les courbes de ses épaules et de ses bras trop maigres. Le haut de sa toge rejeté à la taille, la silhouette trop dessinée par son haut noir, il était là. Et les gouttes qui ruisselaient sur ses joues pâles ressemblaient étrangement à des larmes.

_Il t'aime ?_

Il était venu me chercher. Il avait bravé la pluie. Bravé ses souvenirs. Bravé sa détresse. Et il était venu me chercher.

_Il t'aime?  
Je crois que oui, gamin... Je crois que oui._

De nouveau, mes mains retrouvèrent le doux chemins entre ses cheveux trempés, pour l'attirer de nouveau. Nos lèvres se frôlèrent, se touchèrent. Et nos mains réapprirent le sentier des caresses.

Il n'y avait personne dans cette grange où notre étreinte nous a conduit. Et lorsque je l'allongeais dans le foin, il n'y eut plus que la mélopée de la pluie martelant le silence pour venir baigner nos corps nus qui se redécouvraient. Qui s'apprivoisaient. Les doigts tremblants, le coeur frémissant, nous avons renouvelé notre promesse muette.

_Il t'aime?  
Oui, il m'aime.  
Et toi, tu l'aimes ?  
Oui, je l'aime. Et maintenant, laisse-nous, gamin..._

Il frémit doucement contre moi, dans un soupir, quand il vint se blottir dans mon cou.

Dehors, le clapotis de l'eau avait cessé sa mélodie.

―Sanzo, il ne pleut plus...

―Ah... oui.

―Depuis quand?

―Je ne sais pas, me répondit-il en s'asseyant pour regarder les premiers rayons venir timidement miroiter leur reflet dans les dernières gouttes qui perlaient. Je ne sais pas.. et je m'en moque, depuis que j'ai quelque chose de si fort à protéger...


End file.
